A Very Unforgettable Purge
by avadak3davra
Summary: Nicole Sandin, James and Mary Sandin's niece, decides to bunk at their home for the annual purge while her parent's are vacationing in Paris. She thought she was going to be safe in the arms of her loving family, but that all went downhill when her little cousin, Charlie, lets a man in the home resulting in a not so nice bargain. "You either give me the filth or the two girls."
1. Chapter 1

Every year for 24 continuous hours every crime is legal. I was about fifteen when it started and the idea scared me, but my father assured me that everything was going to be completely okay. He was right. Everything was okay and will be okay, but it doesn't seem to erase the sickness in my stomach.

As a part of the Sandin family, we could afford the best of the best, including my Uncle's security system. We only lived a few houses down in our pretty good sized gated community. Everyone had security systems, but only for tonight. Some were good, but others were really good. Either way, we were the haves. No one bothered with us. Most crime took place in the city where the poor lived. They were the real victims tonight. They had no protection and were an easy target.

The Purge to me is vile and cruel, but it does do well for the American people. I tried to think of it this way; have everyone release themselves once a year or every day? I would never take part in it and I really don't like to associate myself with people who do; its best not to.

I look at the clock ignoring my never ending growling stomach. It was exactly 30 minutes until seven…when the Purge starts. I was starving, but I can't get myself to eat a single bite. This year would be even worse; my Father and Mother are in Paris for the week. It was sort of an anniversary thing, but I know the real truth. My Father is a boss for a very big business. They sell watches and lighters for men. Some of his employees aren't very happy, but neither am I. They left me here to suffer.

I brush that off and glance over at my Aunt and Uncles. Aunt Mary places her flowers on the lawn. They support the Purge. My Family use to until the sketchy business deals, cutting pay, and taking away health care.

The phone rings, scaring me half to death. Clutching my chest, I answer in a raspy tone.

"Hello?"

"Nicole?" It's my Aunt Mary and I can see her on her cell phone. "I was wondering, since your Father and Mother are in France, would you like to spend the time at our home?" They couldn't ask sooner? It was twenty minutes till Purging time and it'll take me at least ten to get what I needed, five to lock up, and five to walk over (3 if I run).

Not wanting to be rude (or alone), I accept her offer.

"Don't bother bringing clothing," she tells me. "I'm sure Zoe has stuff you can wear. Just hurry on over, alright?" With that, she hangs up.

Zoe has clothing to fit me? I roll my eyes. I doubt it. She was skinny and flat up top while I was borderline cup D and had a little meat on my bones. And sadly not because I had huge hips and a nice butt…but because I actually had meat on my bones. I didn't really care though. I flip them my good old finger. You know? The 'everyone should be thin' people. Screw them.

I run up stairs and grab a few essentials, shirts, and pants. Holding the, I set the security system for 7:00pm and quickly go out. I could hear knives being sharpened and guns being tested.

Not a very nice thing to be heard.

Struggling, I finally make it to my Uncle and Aunts home. She looks as if she wants to panic. I give a guilty smile.

"With five minutes to spare!" My Uncle smiles, setting up their security system.

That right there made me panic! Five more minutes I would have been left for dead.

"Oh, sorry," I say. My Aunt lets it go and hugs me as does my Uncle. Charlie and Zoe don't even acknowledge my existence; Zoe sitting there like she's bored to death and Charlie playing Timmy.

Timmy was a creepy doll and one time he placed him in our home! I almost shit a brick.

"Hey," I smiled and waved at them, but Zoe sighed and Charlie just smirked. Thanks, guys. This night will defiantly go smoothly.

Zoe is tough to get along with. Only certain people she likes and I am not one of them. I being 22 years old…I have never done anything to her. Charlie is just an awkward kid. I take a seat and we all get ready for lock down.

The T.V screen turns blue. It is essentially time. I breathe in and out as a woman's voice comes on.

_This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 24 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow night at 7 p.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all._

With that, the sirens go off and the sickness in my stomach returns with a stronger 'kick'. I groan and hug my shaking knees. Zoe looks at me and turns to her Father.

"Can I go upstairs now?" Her parents nod.

"Thank you for being here with us," my Uncle says and with that she leaves.

"Are you nervous, too?" I look down at Charlie, who was still playing with Timmy. I'm such a bad example.

"No," I lied. "Just not feeling good."

"Because of tonight?" He presses. I give in by nodding.

"Yeah, because of tonight."

Charlie doesn't like the Purge, kind of like me, but unlike him I understand why we need the Purge. He grabs my hand and holds it. I smile.

"Nicole, if you wish, you can go upstairs or in the kitchen," Uncle offers. I nod. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" I shook my head.

"But really, I'm fine," I tell him. "I can't eat in situations like this, but thank you." I get up and nod to them. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if Zoe's alright."

I run up the stairs and straight to her room hearing giggles and moans. Henry. It has to be Henry. I sigh and peak in.

"Zoe? Are you alone?" I ask and immediately the noise stop and I hear a groan.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you," I say, rolling my eyes. "But never mind, Henry's already doing that."

I walk into a spare bedroom and lay on the bed thinking about my parents. I can't help, but to feel a bit upset and angry. Not only are they in the lovely city of Paris without me, but they're in Paris when I need them the most. I crawl up into a ball and close my eyes. Maybe I could sleep to kill some time? I close my eyes.

College was crazy with Exam prep and such, especially when you want to go into the medical field. So naturally I was tired. I start to drift off, but it wasn't long before I could some screams and yells.

**Author's Note: I hope you like the start and I will try my hardest on the next chapter. I will change some of the events and such. I know it's only suppose to be 12 hours, but I'll make it 24. If you see this story on any other website and the usernames are; Agentalie, Avedak3davra, or dammiforza it IS ME. But this story should only be posted on fanfiction net, wattpad, archiveofourown, and Quetev. If you see it anywhere else, please tell me! **** Please feel free to give honest feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for my 3 reviewers. I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read this! :P Please enjoy and review. I kind of forgot the order of some things. So I am going to go with what I want to write. Who wants to read something exactly like the real thing anyway? xD Just watch the movie in that case. And lines from the movie won't be word for word here!**

_**Please remember that in my fanfic that it isn't 12, but 24 hours. I changed it to make my story a bit longer!**_

I shoot up from my short and not so peaceful slumber. Screams and cries fill my ears. I'm too sleepy to comprehend anything. Worried, for sure, but the heaviness I feel in my limbs doesn't let me move fast enough. I start to remember its purge night and nightmares flood my brain. I swing my legs forcefully over the edge of my bed and make myself walk to the hallway. Through blurry eyes, I can see a small pool of blood on the staircase and Zoe crying.

Henry.

"Henry," Zoe sobs, trying to make her way as fast as possible up the stairs. Still confused as too if I am in a nightmare or if this is reality, I let her by.

Henry is choking on what I assume is his own blood. I turn to Uncle and tilt my head.

"Uncle James?" I question. He looks horrified as he holds a pistol in his hands. Aunty Mary is a nervous wreck. He looks to me and neither of us knows what to say. "I killed him!" Aunty Mary tugs at his arm.

"James! No!" He tries to run after the young couple. "I'll go, Henry didn't try to kill me!" She begged.

That's what happened?

"Nicole," Aunty Mary, holding my Uncle back, looks at me.

"What happened?" I demand. Neither of them answers me. I know what happened just by observing. "What happened?" I ask, clenching my fist.

Uncle James rips free from Aunty Mary and shoots up the stairs. He's so focused on getting to Henry and Zoe that he bangs into me without saying a word.

Not caring, I follow him.

"I asked what happened." I stood in Zoe's doorway, wary of where I step or what I say. Henry's body lays there, still and blue. He's dead. Any medical student can tell you that.

Zoe shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, dad," she sobs, running past me. Something tells me to go after her instead, but I stay with my Uncle.

"He's dead," Uncle James says, standing up and leaving.

In a daze and not believing what had just happened, I follow him down the stairs and into the security room. Aunty Mary rubs her head while Charlie sits, feeling guilty. I can sense it. I look around and can't believe my luck. I would have been much safer alone in my house than here.

"James, our daughter is out there with that man!" She freaks and I look at her.

"Henry is dead," I state. She shakes her head. I nod. "Yes, he is!"

"Not that man," Uncle James corrects me, frustrated. I back off a little and the little ball of nerves start to form in my belly once again. He points to Charlie. "Charlie disarmed the security system and let a man in our home!"

"We don't know where he is or what he wants," Aunty Mary says, finishing her husband's sentence. I turn to Charlie, my eyes wide and my mouth open.

"Are you stupid?" I forced out. "Charlie! What were you thinking?" I rub my temple trying to keep calm.

"He needed help!" He protested. "There were people after him and no one was-"he pauses, staring at the security screens. He was right to.

A group of people wearing masks walked up to our security cameras. This wasn't good. They were purgers. Not your average city purgers, either. They were the determined type. One takes off his mask and he looks no older than me. A smart, well educated man. You could tell.

He wasn't ugly, but quite handsome and if I had seen him anytime other than now, I would have been swooned off my feet by his unnatural good looks. He starts to smile and I know longer see a good-looking man, but the joker. Was he? If so, where is batman to save us? His mouth starts to move, but words don't come out.

"He's saying something!" I point out. My uncle quickly turns on the sound and his voice is just as attractive as he is.

"Hi, Sandins," he says, biting his lip a bit before continuing. "Your home tells us your some good folks, like us. We're the haves and your blue flowers tell us that you support the purge," he says. It's true. Every house in our gated community has the pretty blue flowers planted outside our porches. He continues his long speech and I lose track by zoning out.

I catch bits and pieces, but nothing more.

"You need to return him to us," he continues and I listen once again. He's making a fare bargain and I want a part in it because it's my life…my family's life on the line. "So we may purge as we are entitled. Here's the plan, Sandin's, you have until our provisions arrive…provisions that will help us break into your elegant home. If you don't release him within the hour, we will release the beast on him," he pauses and his grin gets big. "And…on_ you_. We can enter any home we want, and we will want because want is our will on this fine night. Don't force us to hurt you! We don't want to hurt our own, "he tells us and chills run up and down my back. "_Please just let us purge_!"

"What a sick bastard," I whisper, finding myself clinging to Charlie by his school shirt. "Why can't he go purge somewhere else?"

"Toodaloo, Sandin's!" He laughs and he turns away, holding hands with a blonde girl. I hear him mumble something and then our power is cut.

I want to scream, but for Charlie's sake, I keep quiet.

"What do we do now?" Aunty asks.

"Can I go home?" Is all I can get out. I know I can't go home. It's impossible, but the thought is nice.

Nicer than the thought that there is a big fat chance I will die tonight.


End file.
